Nellis array
(array) (generators) |terminal =Nellis array terminal entries }} The Nellis array is a location in Nellis Air Force Base in the Mojave Wasteland. It is located just east of the Nellis hangars. Layout Exterior Outside on the top of the Nellis array are several broken solar panels. The player character will need to pass a Repair check of 65, or have scavenged parts from around the solar collection tower at the back of HELIOS One, which require a 20 Repair skill to acquire, in order to repair these solar panels. No reputation with the Boomers is gained directly for fixing the solar panels, however, completing the quest Sunshine Boogie will earn reputation with the faction. There is a computer terminal by the gate. Until the generators are powered back on, it displays the error message "ERROR #P38C4K" "Generator power source unavailable". It checks array efficiency when the array is operational again (120% at best). Interior The inside of the facility is simple, consisting of a small room with a doorway straight ahead of the entrance and another door to the left. The forward door leads to an enclosed gangway that goes over the main generator room below. To the left is another room with a door to the right. The door leads to an exposed gangway with stairs that lead down to the lower level. The area below the building is sectioned into two areas. The stairs lead into the smaller of the two sections with electric transformers and generators. The larger room contains more electrical equipment, an exit, shelving with ammunition boxes, artillery shells, and giant ant nectar. The exit leads to another exit to the outside by way of a tunnel. There are several generators in the lower level of the array building. The generators are off by default. They are used in the quest Ant Misbehavin'. Notable loot * Two mini nukes located on and around shelves on the north end of the room near the door to the tunnel * At the bottom floor between two broken generators in the southeastern corner is a skeleton with Thump-Thump, a unique variant of the grenade rifle, along with ammunition. Notes * It is interesting to note that the parts to repair the solar array have been scavenged from solar reflectors, i.e. mirrors, while the Nellis array consists of solar panels, i.e. photovoltaic cells. The two use an entirely different technology to harvest solar energy. It is possible that HELIOS One is a photovoltaic thermal hybrid solar collector, which uses both types of technology simultaneously for greater efficiency. This would allow the parts to be compatible with both arrays. * It seems that once the quest Volare! is completed, there is no access to the interior of the array without a key of some sort. Appearances The Nellis array appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * "ERROR #P38C4K" "Generator power source unavailable" is a play on the PEBCAK error code. * The Nellis array is based on the real world location of Nellis Solar Power Plant, constructed in 2007 at Nellis Air Force Base. The array is located in the same geographical location within the base, on the northeastern edge. Gallery Nellis Array exterior.jpg Nellis Array entrance.jpg|Entrance Nellis Array generators.jpg|The generators Category:Nellis Air Force Base buildings de:Nellis-Anlage es:Paneles de Nellis nl:Nellis Array ru:Солнечные батареи АБ Неллис uk:Сонячні батареї АБ Нелліс zh:奈利斯太阳能阵列